This invention relates to an alarm system for a golf bag or the like to inform golfers when golf clubs are missing from the bag. The term "bag" is used broadly to include any holder or carrier, such, for example, a metal or plastic rack in which club receiving tubes are supported, as well as a conventional leather, cloth or plastic bag.
On many golf courses, golf carts are restricted to golf cart paths and may not be driven on the fairway or the green. Thus, when golfers use golf carts, they often take more then one club from the bag when they expect to make several shots before returning to the cart. The golfer generally lays the extra clubs on the ground while he uses the needed club. Often times, he will forget to pick up the clubs. Not infrequently, especially if the extra clubs are not needed for the next few holes, he will forget where the clubs were left, resulting in the inconvenience of not having the clubs when next they are needed, and the considerable expense of replacing the clubs if they are not found.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a device to alert a golfer that one or more of his golf clubs have not been replaced in his golf bag after being previously withdrawn;
Another object is to provide such a device that is reliable, durable and relatively inexpensive as compared with the cost of replacing golf clubs.
Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following disclosure and accompanying drawings.